Party Foul
Party Foul is the sixth episode of the first season of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. In this episode, Barbie and Nikki show up to a party thrown by Raquelle, but they're wearing the wrong clothing! Summary Raquelle, being the diva that she is, invites Barbie and Nikki to a fabulous party. While at that fab party, Barbie and Nikki realize that the party is actually formal, not casual. Raquelle tells the two that she actually said "Formal" and said that they are not paying attention while she was talking and the invitation card said that it was a typo and it was suppose to be "Formal", even to the camera, but while on the couch in the couch mock-reality-show themed based theme, she tells us that she did actually say casual intentionally, but Raquelle wanted for once to have her turn to shine. (Note: Raquelle has a slight hatred for Barbie, as she sees her as a rival for competition). Barbie's frenemy has them stood behind the plants so no one can notice them, and she says "Ta-ta" and leaves. Nikki is strict to believe that Raquelle did that on purpose and attempts at changing the party is to make everyone thought they don't know what is called "fashion", Barbie tells Nikki Raqquelle isn't that devious, but to the camera on the couch, Raquelle whispers "Yes I am." Barbie has both herself and Nikki change into fabulicious formal-party clothes, and the two go off to the party, but realize it's been completely changed to a pool party. Raquelle comes teling them both that they're overdressing, but Nikki tells her that she said it was suppose to be a formal tonight. Raquelle says, "Yeah, it was suppose to be formal, but I changed my mind", and then leaves Nikki the beach ball, saying: "Tootles." Barbie and Nikki then try again by going into bathing suits, but Raquelle's already changed it to a costume party! Barbie asks "A costume party?" to which Raquelle comes by literally flying, saying, "I love your costume, Barbie. So simple. Yet so very, simple." Nikki angered and says that Raquelle is totally "playing" them as Raquelle leaves, and kicks the beach ball into the camera, to which she says: "Ooh. Sorry about that." Raquelle then looks herself in the mirror, saying for once, something that's all about her saying "RRRRRaquelle", and then says to the Background Clones, "Come on, everyone. Give it up for me!" But the Clones all are falling for something else, fawning, and Raquelle tells them to show some appreciation for their hostess, obliviously implying herself, and she pushes pat the wings of the Background Clones, and what she finds - Barbie and Nikki in fashionable, awesome mermaid costumes/outfits. The mermaid outfits are so awesome and fabulous and fantastic but Raquelle gasps and falls over, into her own swimming pool, thus, she is given a duck floatie. Nikki then tells Barbie she was right about the party being "off the hook", pointing to her own mermaid costume mermaid tail. Barbie laughs and agrees, while meanwhile, Raquelle is being fished out by a Clone with a pool water scooper and tells her that her costume is a rental. Locations Featured *The Raquelle Mansion *Raquelle's Pool Quotes | | }} Character Appearances Trivia *This episode was accidentally leaked onto the main Barbie site in December of 2011. *It is possible that this episode was actually the first one to be written/animated, as there are a number of differences compared to other episodes. Nikki, for example, has a different hairstyle and shirt pattern; the way the "camera" is used differs from earlier episodes and the lighting/shading is noticeably different. *The Background Clones featured in this episode all have the same hair color and wear the same clothing. Background characters in other episodes tend to have different hair colors and wear recolored versions of clothing the main cast wear. *Barbie and Nikki were dressed as Sirens from Greek Mythology. Episode Guide